


Nuisance

by d0yathing



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Distance, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Texting, im just getting back into writing so please so easy on me, murdoc has feelings and hates it, this was originally supposed to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0yathing/pseuds/d0yathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D get's upset with Murdoc and goes on a mini vacation. Meanwhile, Murdoc is alone at night and realizes that maybe 2D doesn't annoy him as much as most people.. And it bugs him. Everyone gets a little sappy in the middle of the night. He'll probably regret all this in the morning but right now, it feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sappy and I'm gross.  
> My tumblr is: http://gh0re.tumblr.com

They say you don’t know someone until you’ve lived with them for some period of time. That way you get to see every annoying aspect of their  personality- their morning face, their sleeping and eating habits, the whole shebang. If you’re still friends with them after, say two months(?), of being together than great. If not, at least you learned something.

Murdoc was typically the type to get annoyed with his flatmates rather quickly. All the band mates he’d previously lived with had some little detail about them that he just couldn’t stand. For instance in his current band, Russel was a clean freak when it came to his own room and living spaces. He couldn’t sit still in a room where the others had thrown cans and trash around. This normally involved him throwing out the other’s objects in the process of cleaning and upsetting the others. But never the less, it was something they could live with. Easy enough.

Now this is where 2D comes into the picture. Sure there’s his pill addiction and his being an idiot in general were annoying at times, but those were personality traits that Murdoc was aware of before the band moved into Kong. Honestly, there wasn’t a thing that Murdoc could think of that was genuinely annoying that 2D did. Even when the boy would sing in his room at night, it seemed like less of a nuisance and more of a lullaby...So basically by Murdoc’s standards he was pretty much fucked.

The bassist layed in his bed alone, the silence starting to eat at him. 

The band’s singer had gotten fed up with darker haired male after a rather bad beating and had decided to take a mini vacation to- Well, he wasn’t really listening when he’d said where he was going. He was too busy watching 2D’s busted face as he packed. He had been crying, his lip busted in several places.. And all because of him..

He closed his eyes and pulled the blankets up over his face. “Get your shit together, ya dunce.” Murdoc mumbled to himself, “Two-Dent was just being a pain in the ass, so you kicked his. No biggie. You do it all the time.. You don’t feel bad. You don’t-”

The lying to himself could only go on for so long before he went mad with his own irritation. Before he could put up an argument in his head, Murdoc grabbed the cell phone and quickly tapped out some texts.

 **To PrettyBoy** : _It’s really quiet at the flat without you here to sing at night_

 **To PrettyBoy** : _Almost maddeningly quiet now that I think about it._

A tiny little ‘ _read_ ’ appeared under both the texts. Several minuets passed by without a reply so he continued.

 **To Prettyboy** : I really messed you up. I’m sorry.

 **To Prettyboy** : I miss you.

He nearly gagged at the last text before throwing it against his wall with a groan. _See what you do to me, two-dent?_ He thought, _squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Why can't you be a clean freak or a cock block or...Something to make me hate you?_

_XXX_

"You missed me, huh?"

2D sat on the edge of Murdoc's bed, the man still asleep and breathing heavy. It was almost eerie how at peace he looked compared to when he was awake. He was pale under the sunlight with just the slightest hint of green to his skin. _Probably from all this drinking_ , the boy thought as he glanced around the room. Beer cans and wine bottles scattered the floor. It was almost disgusting how messy the room was but that was expected. The bassist was under constant stress watching over the band and making sure that they were a success. He was probably too busy to do simple things like clean and...and be sober.

Seeing as Murdoc was easier to talk to while he was asleep the male continued. "I didn't think ya'd text me last night." He cooed, lightly patting the sleeping man's arm. "It twas rather sweet of ya, it was. I wont expecting none of that comin from the likes of-" A small yelp escaped his throat as Murdoc reached out and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist.

"Shut up, Stu." He spoke with his eyes still shut, voice low and sleepy. "Come to bed and go to sleep- it's too early."

The blue haired boy sat in shock, unsure of what to do. "You'll beat me when ya wake up." He was quiet, his voice shaking. "You'll regret it when ya wake up."

Murdoc pulled on the back of the other's shirt in attempt to get him to lay down with him. "I wont beat ya, ya dullard... I've done that enough lately."

With a faint smile on his lips 2D crawled into bed next to Murdoc, his head on the other male's chest.

"I missed you too."

 


	2. Song bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan for this to get more than one chapter but here it is!
> 
> Contact me on tumblr at http://gh0re.tumblr.com  
> or use the tag Fic:Nuisance on tumblr ^-^

_It had all happened so quickly that day. The singer had been talking about plastic beach and how glad he was to be back in that rank apartment of his. How even though the place was infested by the boogie man and just about everyone else, he’d still rather been there than that godforsaken island. It didnt take much for Murdoc to snap. Without even thinking the situation through, the next thing he knew, his fist was colliding with the other’s face._

_Boy was 2D an easy target too. He never fought back, that Dullard. He’d always try to weasle his way away but Murdoc knew how to keep him in place. After all in Murdoc’s head this is what he deserved for being a pretty idiot. This is what he got for not being smart enough. For not being uglier after two wrecks. For fans loving him more than the rest of them. For making Murdoc hate himself. For....For everything._

_It had taken Noodle’s pleading and yanking to get the darker haired male off him. If Russel had been regular sized the fight would have been over a lot quicker but that dullard was still stranded on the roof watching over the floating remnants of the floating island. He couldn’t even so much as fit a hand through the doorway._

_2D was crying but that wasn’t unusual for him. He was rather a crybaby when it came to beatings. Only this time was different. He looked angrier that Murdoc had ever seen him._

_“I’m leaving.”  
_

_Everything after that had been a blur. He could remember Noodle pleading with him to stay, packing, slurred words through tears, and finally a door slamming._

_The bassist turned past the now angry Noodle and started toward the staircase. He needed beer and...and...sleep. And more beer. Yeah, that sounded about right._

Murdoc held the singer tightly in his arms, nuzzling his face into the other’s royal blue hair. He’d held him like that ever since 2D had arrived back at the apartment. All it took was one look down at the boy’s face and his grip would get tighter within seconds. His eyes were surrounded by purple and blue like someone had splattered water color around those black orbs of his. And his lips, they were torn up almost beyond compare.

“My little blue birdy.” 2D could just faintly hear a voice from somewhere in the distance, “I know you’re a bit wonky and busted, mostly cutesy of me, but that don’t mean I don’t care aboutcha.” Several moments passed where everything in the room was silent before he heard another word. “I don’t know what I’d do without my little song bird by my side.”

His sleep was interrupted by the rugged voice of Murdoc.

“Did you sleep good, two-dent?”

2D nodded into the pillow that he was hugging so tightly. Everything was warm and smelled like Murdoc. A sleepy sigh escaped his lips as he readjusted. The room was dark despite it probably being sometime in the mid-afteroon. Very few strands of light made their way through the holes in the black-out curtains. The whole situation was cozy to say the least.

“Good.” Murdoc replied from his spot next to the bed. “Now get the fuck out of my room.”

The singer immediately snapped out of whatever daze he’d previously been in, his eyes opening. _There's was no way Murdoc’s serious_ , he thought, leaning up his elbow to examine his face. _If this was a joke, it isn’t funny._

“ ** _Now_**.”

2D stuck out his busted bottom lip in attempt to look stubborn. “No.” He replied, slipping back into the bed. “I’mma stay here.” Blame in on the previous nights texts, but the felt he had some power now. Murdoc couldn't do without him and felt awful for beating him up. Surely he could do what he wanted without much of a protest. Besides, his face still looked like hell. Just looking down at it was probably enough of a reminder of the night before.

“I’m not kidding Face-Ache.” The male warned, “Don’t make drag you out.”

While Murdoc’s threats weren’t something to take lightly, the singer chose to ignore him. That is- until the bassist had him by the arm. He wasn’t using his full strength but just enough to drag 2D out of the bed with a thud. “I aint about to let Noodle and Russ find out I’ve been being nice on you. You need to get out and tell ‘em you just got home. Make up something.”

The blue haired male looked up with dark eyes. The initial shock and distress wore off as he started at the other’s face, only to be replaced with mild irritation. “I aint about to lie to ‘em, Mudz. If they ask where I been, I’ll say ‘round the apartment.” He got to his feet as he spoke, “Don’t understand why ya think bein kind tah me for once is somethin to be so damn embarrassed ‘bout."

"Who said anything about being embarrassed about being nice for a second?" 

2D ran his fingers through his bed head. "I can't see why else you'd want me to go an' lie to noodle like that."

“Maybe I don't want word gettin out that I let an idiot like you into bed with me?" When the singer didn't retort Murdoc continued. "What would the fans think? The ladies? 'Murdoc goes soft for idiotic, dent-faced singer'? Give me a break. I won't get laid for weeks."

The leader scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Where did that come from?" He questioned, scrunching up his nose. "Ya want me to lie...Because you think Noodle will tell and keep ya from ladies? ...Are you out of your mind? Have you already started drinking?" 2D leaned in to see if he smelled like alcohol but the other batted him away.

"Don't matter." Murdoc replied, brushing off the topic with the wave of his hand. "All that does is that you're keepin this between us and you're gettin the hell out of my space. Ya get it?"

As soon as 2D was out of the room and well enough away, the male let out a noisy sigh and dropped onto the bed where the other had previously been quick asleep. 

xxx

**From PrettyBoy:** I told you that you'd regret it.

He was just barely able to make out the words through the shattered phone screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me this far c:


End file.
